In The Dark of the Night
by blackkitten101
Summary: Hetalia Fem!ItalyX(You'll find out Who) Fem!CanadaXPrussia (Gilbert) What if Italy wasn't all that Useless, what if she and her brother knew something that the rest of the other countries didn't. That she has a past that wasn't ever recorded? What if she got tired of being invaded and decided to get back at one particular country? Real summary in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Where It all Began

Hetalia

Fem!ItalyX(you'll find out who)

2nd Pairing: Fem!CanadaXPrussia(Gilbert)

Description:

Germany has been taken prisoner by the Allies, Italy unfortunately has been forced to join their forces by her brother. She is not happy, but something within her snaps when she sees Germany the way he is. She knows that she is just as much to blame for the war as anyone, but they'll never believe useless Italy. On top of that, Italy hides a deep dark secret that she has not let anyone in on, besides her brother and Hungary. She has pretended to be a boy to keep her country from being targeted by other nations and to keep from being thought of as an easier target. So, with her name being Feliciano Vargas, she must make a choice protect Germany from the Allies wrath and break him out or stay out of it and keep her side of the country safe. Meanwhile there's a certain country that has taken an interest in Italy, and he won't rest until he has her for himself.

Italy's Female name will be Feliciana Vargas. Also, the battle that will be described in this fanfic is completely and utterly fake, I've made it up so it's not historically accurate. As for Italy being a female in the fanfic, I thought it would be cool. Also, she will look like her male counterpart, but in the way, she acts will be the same, but she'll just be a little more tough, but not enough where she's out of character. I hope you guys like this story, as this just hit me unexpectedly.

A/N:

Germany and the rest of countries don't know that Italy is really a girl, Hungary and Romano only know because they are really close. So, even though I put 'Germany doesn't trust her.' He thinks that she is a boy. Sort of like how Prussia thought Hungary was a boy, but got a surprise that she wasn't.

Warning: Romano's mouth and language.

Also this has nothing to do with WW2.

Chapter One: Where it all Begins.

Place:

Washington, DC

Time: 15:00 (3:00 p.m.)

General Narration

Feliciana Vargas otherwise known as the embodiment of Northern Italy as well as the younger sister to Southern Italy, Romano Vargas, watched helplessly as several soldiers dragged in a bruised and battered Germany. She looked to her left then her right, almost all the nations had faces of clear anger, some besides Austria and Hungary had clear faces of fear. America had gone too far. Prussia had already been brought in and was sitting in a chair with his hands bound to it and a muzzle placed over his mouth so he couldn't speak out obscenities against not only his friends, but Italy herself. She got it, she understood, she was a coward and a deserter, but this time it wasn't her fault. She swore it!

She knew that she was just as much as responsible for the battle than any of them, but none of them would believe her. Why? Northern Italy was a coward, couldn't fight back, wouldn't, she always had to rely on Germany to save her little butt. However, she held a deep dark secret she dared not share with anyone least of all Germany or Prussia, who were her allies as well as Japan. The only ones to know were Hungary, Spain, and Romano, since Austria at the time of her upbringing barely paid any attention to her had no idea. It was Hungary's idea to hide her true gender for fear that her country would be overrun by the other nations who sought to take advantage of her and her brother.

What other choice did she have, but to take the new name Feliciano Vargas and take on a new persona, perfecting it until it was almost natural, don't think that she didn't miss being able to be her real self again. She was herself when she was in her home alone, with her brother, or with her boss. They would always be shocked to say the least, but they would be shocked anyway to find out that they were not only responsible for the nations well-being, but the personification as well. The personification was in essence, the nation itself. The people, their life force, their emotions, their pain, their suffering, their heart, the personification of whichever country had to deal with it and work through it.

Not only do Nations go through their own heartbreak with losses of love, but the emotions of people too. Some would question their sanity. When Italy had found that her love Holy Roman Empire had passed, she refused to do anything for years, letting herself wither away into nothingness, it took her brother to literally smack some sense into her and to appeal to her in a way that only he knew how, asking her if this was what Holy Roman Empire would want her feel. She saw the logic in that and made herself and her brother strong again. So, she convinced her brother to fight back against their captors, if only to gain their territories back and become a unified nation again. Romano would get Napoli, and She would get her beloved Venice, while they shared a home in Rome, Italy's center, Italy's heart.

Their heart.

So, as Feliciana watched Germany lift his gaze up to her, she frowned and looked to the floor. She pushed her pixie-cut bangs out of her face as she turned to see Alfred stand to speak. How she loathed him, why? Why, did he have to act so ignorant of the world around him, wanting other countries to conform to his ideals, or shove his nationality down the throats of the other nations. It was beyond comprehension to her, as he spoke.

"Germany, otherwise known as Ludwig Belischimdt. You are here today for judgement among the nations. You have caused problems from the beginning. Seriously dude not cool. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Germany looked up at him his eyes narrowed angrily, "Ja. Ja, I have somezhing to say. You are an idiot. If you zhink I-"

America had obviously had enough, "I think, you should be dissolved and one of us will take your land, I think it should obviously be me, since I'm the hero." He said with his trademark grin.

Time to put on her Feli act as she stood up as quickly as she could, her brother nearly getting his leg hit. "Ve!~ You canna do this! I'm to blame for this mess not Ger-!"

Ludwig turned his cold gaze toward his ex-ally, "Italia! Sit down, you are not a part of this!" The message clearly conveyed, 'You wouldn't last a day with what they have planned.'

America glanced at Feli for a moment, then continued, "So in light of this-"

Prussia had begun to slam the chair repeatedly trying to get the attention of the court of Nations.

America grumbled, "Dude are you kidding me! Go ahead take the muzzle off him."

The guard did so walking over carefully being careful in case the ex-nation decided to bite him in retaliation.

He replied in his heavy German accent, "It vas not vest's fault! If jou dissolve him zhen jou are zhe fool!" He paused then turned his gaze toward Italy, it was cold and full of malice, "And jou lying to us about Vhat zhe almost war vas about! Jou're a vorthless coward! Leaving me and Vest to get zhe brunt of zhe punishment! Do jou zhink jour grandpa Rome vould be happy vith either jou or jour fratello! Do zhe allies even know vhat jour capable of?! Jour not so innocent! Huh! He'd be ashamed zhat his- "

Alfred glared, "Stop! You both are to be put in a specialized prison where nations will only go, since it is not the heroic way to end you. This will be where nations go when they incite a battle-" He was getting really tired of people interrupting him.

"Like you mon ami?" France asked with an obvious concerned look, he had seen his fair share of wars and civil wars as well, but this...? This seemed staged, almost. It didn't feel right, he knew that the only one to find the underlying cause of it would be Italy, but he doubted that Italy would do anything since he received the cold shoulder from his friend. He was genuinely considered for the little Italian Nation. Though he supposed he shouldn't have been.

Italy cried out again with her squeaky voice, "Ve! That's not fair!-"

A cold childlike voice cut through the room making the other nations turn their heads, "This world is not fair, Da? Life is not fair. Honestly little Italy, one would think you understood this by now." He gave a smile, that made Italy's stomach churn. She decided then and there that she would get Germany out of that prison.

Germany by this time had stared at Italy although he was angry at her, he could see the regret buried deep in his friend's eyes. Italy poor Italy, so naive and innocent, they were right when they said long ago that the world was going to eat her whole. His Italy, who wouldn't learn how to fight, who couldn't throw a grenade to save her life. Him and his brother both relied on Italy to come through with her promises.

Both Germany and Prussia relied on Italy to pull through on her side of the lost battle. However, she still tried her best, despite what others thought she was a brilliant strategist, secretly though. Italy hadn't looked over at Russia since his comment, but he watched her intently. She wondered silently if he was still angry that she had rejected his proposal and wondered if he knew. His smile never wavered, he knew that Italy was hiding something. All he had to do was figure out what it was, exploit it then take over Italy. Alfred continued to speak and sentenced the two Germanic nations to twenty years of prison-life. Italy felt her heart drop at that sentence, even though it was nothing for the two countries...err...country and a once very powerful empire.

Italy couldn't take it anymore she jumped over the table with a grace that no nation had seen from the Italian nation before. Everyone always assumed Italy was a clumsy and awkward person. She clung onto the bound German and sobbed profusely as well as apologized the entire time, the man had frozen and hugged her with his neck as best as he could muttering in German that it was okay, she looked up at him with a tear-stained face. He then spoke softly to her, "Don't do anyzhing stupid ja? We'll be out soon, I promise little Italy." He lightly kissed her head. She knew he had, lowered to her ear so that the other nations wouldn't see him kissing her, but she was fine with that.

Until, she felt someone pull her off and away from Germany with such force, Italy fought. She knew she didn't have the upper body strength that the other nations had, but she used that to her advantage and when she had to, she would fight dirty. It wasn't that she feared war...okay that's a lie, she did, but could you blame her? She lost her Grandpa Rome to war and she lost her love Holy Roman Empire to a war that he tried to pull her into. Her fear was ending up like them, but she feared being alone a lot more than dying. However, if a war was necessary and she had to get in one then she would to protect her people and her family. A Russian voice pulled her out of her musings and struggles.

"You will stop the fighting. Da?"

Like hell, she thought to herself as she glared up at him with her tear-stained eyes. So, Russia set Italy down and backed off, but the moment she was sat down she stood up like a cat that had just been put in water. The American soldiers had already escorted the Germanic nations out of the building. Italy whirled on the American Nation as well as the rest of the group that had had a hand in the Germanic Nations sentence and said in as much hate as she could manage, "Do you think this is right?! DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A DONE THE RIGHT-A THING! OR ACCOMPLISHED ANYTHING?! Do you Alfred F. Jones!" With each shout, she had inched closer and closer, her eyes flashing. If one looked close enough they would see all the Italian battles that had been fought with her fratello in her eyes, as well as her Grandfathers. His legacy passing down to her and her fratello alone.

She then turned to her brother and hatefully replied, "Next time, fratello, Leave me alone to my own business!" She then stormed out to go pack her things and grab the things she would be needing for her plan.

Alfred sat there fuming just a tad at being yelled at by the small Mediterranean nation while Romano sat there fuming, "Dude if he tries to go and do something to my country, which I doubt he will because he's a coward, he'll get thrown in there too, or maybe I'll just hand him off to Russia."

Romano glared furiously, "If you touch my fratello I will flay you alive burger bastard." He growled, "Feli wouldn't try anything he's too angry right now. " He was trying to cover his sister's tracks and knew that she would be trying something. He saw that look in her eyes, it was the eyes of a trained assassin, being pissed off and going to do what they think is right.

Russia liked the idea of owning a warm nation, a nation where he could escape the cold climate of his homeland, he was getting the warm and fuzzies just thinking about it.

Da., I will get Italy and he will be mine and so will his country, the perfect little slav- I mean servan- I mean Host. Da, host. He smiled.

A/N:

Okay so I had this idea and decided to write it down or in this case type it, but I'm also taking a cue from Assassin's Creed the second one with Ezio...I haven't played that one, but I have played Black Flag, Unity, and Syndicate. (Going for a second time with Syndicate. Yay) So, anyway, I thought it would be cool if I gave Italy a bit of Assassin type skills for his female counterpart, sort of like Nyo 2pish character...(hint I don't know...I just thought of Ezio and thought that Assassin Italy would be cool and Italy would still remain as her bubbly and friendly self, with minor changes...)

Anyway, let me know in the comments section down below. (I sound like a youtuber now, I just about asked to give this a like too... -_- I'm hyper...and I'm also tired. Go figure.)

Anyway lol, I hope you guys have a nice night/day, and I'll try to have another update out soon.

-blackkitten101

Updated: 9/27/17 - I changed some things around, like some dialogue and added some other things to a couple of paragraphs hoping that it will flow better. I apologize for any confusion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

Italy got back to her hotel room, that she had booked in result of the trials being held in America's home. She unlocked the door, her mind abuzz with worry for Germany. She knew that Germany and Prussia wouldn't think that twenty years would be a long time, but she herself knew that it would be lonely without them. She hated the look Gilbert had given her, what he had said got to her. Normally, Feliciana wouldn't let that get to her, but it did because she knew she screwed up. Royally too. It was her idea and they were being punished for it. Closing the door, she kicked off her shoes setting them up nice and neat along the door. Pulling off her coat, she hung it up walking to the bed she flopped down on it, clutching a pillow close to her chest as she glanced at her phone. Several messages were from her fratello. Ignoring it she closed her eyes thinking.

She thought long and hard about what had just occurred, as she thought she fiddled with her black roman cross necklace, that Ludwig had given her as a sign of friendship. She was overthinking, it had happened again. She was losing someone that she cared deeply for. Feliciana knew she should be over the loss of Holy Roman Empire, but it still hurt knowing she could have stopped him. She could have tried to stop this from happening, but didn't because she was afraid of losing him. She lost him anyway, and later found out that it was her so called big brother France that had ended her love, but pretended to not have learned anything about it. So, instead of feeling sorry for herself she decided she would do something about it. She would prove to them that she wasn't weak or stupid.

Standing up she walked to the closet and pulled out a pristine box. Laying it on her bed she lifted the lid to reveal a dark black base material accented with reds and browns. It was an assassin outfit from a time when her country was flourishing. The belts and buckles were a dark brown with silver accents. The outfit was done to match that of the Great Ezio, but made differently. This would give her the mobility she needed to climb up walls and fight when need be. She had been influenced by Ezio during that time, and learned what she could by watching. It wouldn't be until later in her youth that she would put her knowledge to use and she was good with a blade. How do you think she won against Turkey? The once Great Ottoman Empire.

With a heavy look upon her face, she stripped down and began putting on the pieces, buckling the straps when they needed to be buckled and tightening things when they needed to be tightened. She situated the outfit and brought up the hood, effectively hiding her face. Feliciana carefully pulled out the pouches of weapons. She had smoke bombs, electric bombs (those were new to her arsenal), berserker darts, sleeping darts, and much more. Italia began memorizing where the pouches were on her person so that she could pick them up when she needed too and throw what she needed to.

Memories of her time as an assassin filled her mind. That was when she had just won her independence from Austria, set to make her mark on the world. When she unified with her fratello Romano it was a joyous day. They had won, they were free from the nations that had them under lock and key, but Feliciana wondered if being under Austria's thumb was a bad thing...sure he was crazy and strict when it came to his beloved piano, but he was really nice. Hungary was kind, but Feliciana knew that Elizabetta, missed her days as a warrior. Feliciana had wanted to avoid war, but she knew that was a fool's dream. Countries would always anger the other and there would always be fighting. No matter how many white flags her Feliciano self-made and waved, it wouldn't stop them from trying to go for the weaker countries. She learned this the hard way, especially when her big brother France got into the picture. She shuddered just a bit, there had been too many close calls there.

She frowned solemnly as she placed her blades along her waist and into her boots, she situated her gauntlets with the hidden blades and stood in front of the mirror.

Her hair was short and she decided that she was going to let it grow out just a bit and not get it styled like that again. Her curl was out to the side and she dreaded trying to get it to go into the hood, but it would have to be done. Albeit grudgingly and a bit uncomfortably she thought to herself.

No-one knew this little secret except her fratello Romano, he was the only one who knew. No one would think innocent little Italy would try to attempt what she was about to attempt. So, it was a win-win situation she thought with a small smile on her face. She would never be found out, after all she wasn't the Grand-master of assassins for nothing. Feliciana grabbed up her laptop and moved it to the desk sitting there as she began researching all of America's hangouts also where she could find his home in this state. It wasn't going to be easy, but she was willing to do all that she could to help her friend, it would also prove that she wasn't helpless. She found it, she had found exactly what she was looking for. He lived close to the Pentagon and White House.

Closing the laptop gently after writing it down, she was about to head out when she heard the door being picked open. Feliciana glared, ready to defend herself if need be.

Hiding against the wall away from the door she gripped her hand close to her chest as the door opened and closed. Feliciana bides her time listening to the footsteps as they came closer and closer. She then takes the moment to jump out and grab the intruder as she holds onto their shoulder aiming her hidden blade at their neck about to drive it home when she noticed the familiar curl of her fratello. Hearing her fratello begin to curse she backed off looking guiltily at him.

"F-Fratello? W-What are you doing here?" She asked in a small voice beating herself up on the inside for nearly giving her fratello pain. Sure, you couldn't kill a country, but they could feel the pain.

Romano growled clutching his throat as he spat out angrily, "Are you fucking kidding me! Sorella you could have killed me or worse injured me!" he seethed his face red like a tomatoes red skin.

She looked at him in thought, "What could be worse than killing you?" She didn't understand, but seeing her fratellos face she looked ready to bolt. Romano finally got a good look at what she was wearing, painful memories of that time came back, sure he was head of his Mafia, but he had never really come close to dying like his sorella had during that time. Well not dying, but going through the pain of it. Even though he was older, she got the heart of Rome, the gift left by their grandfather Rome.

"No. No, don't tell me you plan on doing what I think you're doing! You can't! You promised me you would give up this side of you!"

She gently gripped his shoulders hugging him, "Fratello I have to do this. Ludwig and Gilbert aren't the ones responsible for the battle that happened. It was my idea, my battle plan, my strategy. I panicked and I went up against someone I knew I couldn't win against, who knows what they're doing to them right now because of my mistake. I care because they're my friends they would do the same for me." She then continued, "This is a part of me that can't be forgotten or taken away fratello."

Her fratello gave her a look, "If they find out that you can wield weapons and use them then they won't think of us as an innocent country anymore they'll be more than happy to watch us more carefully in what we do. Don't you understand that?!"

Feliciana frowned backing off, "I know this, but Ludw-"

Romano growled, "Do you think that potato bastard cares about you?! He doesn't! He only cares about himself. We are the same country, you must think of me and us both before you decide to do anything! Do you realize what you have done to both of us! Who did you try to start a war with!"

Feliciana's lip quivered as she tried to keep it hidden, but his words hurt, "You don't know that. He wouldn't have protected me all that time if he didn't care about me...I do care about our country fratello, I know what I've done and I'm trying to fix it!" She shot back with angry tears falling down her cheeks.

Romano glared, "You're not going to get us into more trouble by doing whatever it is you think you're about to do. I will not allow it, I'm the eldest-" He said through clenched teeth.

Feliciana gave a look having wiped away most of her tears, "I'm not afraid, I know the consequences, I have his address. All I need to do is search his house for the plans and then find the prison, then get Ludwig and Gilbert out and fix the mess that I started. You will not be punished I will make sure of it. " She was very clear and had put a lot of thought into what she was about to do.

Feliciana continued speaking, "They won't give me to Russia because-."

Romano gave a look, "They gave Prussia to Russia...Oh excuse me...Soviet Russia. When they divided Germany into four different quadrants. Is that what you want to happen to you?! Sorella think! Actually, think! Russia could take you over and break you without a sad thought!"

Feliciana huffed, "Stop worrying! Stop worrying about something that hasn't happened! You don't know what they'll do, you're doubting my abilities and that's exactly why I'm doing this! I'm tired of being known as the useless side of Italy of us! It's an insult to Grandpa Rome's memory. I want to change and I'm done with playing stupid because it benefits us! We're the heirs of Grandpa Rome and I'm going to start acting like it!" she finished her shouting as her chest heaved up and down while she trembled angrily. She knew what was at stake, it just didn't help that her boss was pressuring her into accepting a formal alliance with the Russian man, which she declined multiple times only for her boss to bring it back up again. He was now threatening her, which is why she did what she did and why Russia could never find out that it was she who came up with the plans and strategies.

A few more tears spilled down her tan cheeks as she clutched the chair, "I don't want to be thought of as weak anymore... don't you want that too? Don't you want your reputation back?" She looked up at him, her hazel doe brown eyes gazing at him.

Romano came to her side and pulled her in for a hug, "Not at the cost of your life and freedom." He still didn't know of the Nation she had pissed off, but if he knew oh…he would do more than lecture her. A lot more.

Romano continued to stroke her back, "You're a free spirit and I don't want to see you broken by them."

Feliciana sniffled and wiped her eyes, "That's why, I'm apologizing fratello..." she whispered as she struck him with a sleeping dart. She held him closely as she laid him gently down on the bed. Romano's eyes had widened while he had replied, "You...pasta... e-eating... bastard why would you... d-do that..."his eyes shut as he fell unconscious.

Feliciana frowned and sighed softly, grabbing up the piece of paper as she pulled her hood up going to the window she opened it crouching on the ledge. She looked back at Romano before gazing down then disappearing into the night. Her mission set and nothing would stop her from achieving her goal. To save her friends from a punishment that wasn't rightfully theirs.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay so for this particular part I did some research and tried to figure out how old Italy would have been when Ezio was alive, but I came to the conclusion that Italy would have been too young for what I had intended, but I figured that Chibi-Italia could have watched what Ezio did and gain some of her confidence that way. Also, this is another secret that the nations do not know about and I know it's very unlikely that Italy would ever try to go up against the big bad Russia, but it had to be done for my story. (That's why this isn't historically accurate.)**

 _ **Language:**_

 _ **Italian:**_

 _ **Fratello: brother**_

 _ **Sorella: Sister**_


	3. Chapter 3: Italiana

**Chapter 3:**

 **Warning: Something I should have put in the first chapter, this will have language and there will be dark tones in the heading chapters. I will put notices up for each chapter on what will be in the chapter. I may change the rating of this book to an M, but I don't know if this will necessarily warrant that rating. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter. : )**

 **~!~!~!~**

The Germanic brothers had been entered into the system of the Nation Prison in Washington, D.C., They had been led to their cell exhausted from the exhausting day. Gilbert was angry; no, more than angry he was furious. He an ex-nation was being herded into a bad situation yet again only this wasn't as bad as the situation when he lived with Russia. That scenario was a nightmare, one that he was afraid would happen again. A logical fear at most, but it wouldn't happen. As far as he was concerned the only reason why he was alive was because of the capital of Berlin on the East Side of Germany. His side, now his brother handled all nation matters.

He hated it when the allies had made the verdict, but he went along with it to protect his brother. He would never have let that Russian or as America would put it, 'Commie Bastard' anywhere near his brother.

If someone were to want his actual opinion, he would have blamed that so called innocent Italian. It had been her plan to try and get into the inner workings of said country. He and his brother should have known from the beginning that it would never work. That said country would want more than their imprisonment and Italy wasn't as stupid as to incur said Nations wrath, no one would not even China.

When Italy had come to his brother in a sobbing mess, per usual, the Italian kept going on about not being able to go through this or that. Prussia at the time couldn't tell what the silly pasta loving fool meant, but now he had a hunch, but why would Italy think that this would have been the answer? He couldn't fathom it, he just couldn't. He didn't understand why such a kind person would resort to this mess.

Gilbert also knew that the little Italian was hiding something, something secretive that only a few select people knew and Prussia was damned sure that he would find out what, so he could add it to his diaries, like some hormonal teenage schoolgirl. Also, later look back on this situation and use it as blackmail to get what he wants. 'Its cause I'm awesome verdamnit!' he thought to himself.

As he pondered these things in silence, he sat there glaring angrily at the wall. If stares could kill, then that wall would be dead ten times over by now. That's how intense he stared at the door and to anyone else who watched him do that, it would be unnerving. There was another occupant of the cell that also had a lot on their mind as well.

Ludwig sat on his bed in silent contemplation. He knew Feli had tried to place the blame on herself and really, she was in the right to do so. He had just never known that Italy would ever suggest doing what she did. Italy had started it maybe not accidentally, but he had to do something.

The little Italian had come crying and begging him for his help. So, what could he do, but ask what she needed and at the time Ludwig was shocked by the request.

He had gone over what Italy had been asking him at the time, repeatedly trying to dissuade the Mediterranean nation to think of a better solution that she was perhaps not ready to handle that sort of situation. That she wouldn't be able to do what she needed to do on her own. He didn't want his friend to spend the rest of her life in a place like this, he knew it would break Italy, the fun loving, kind, gentle pasta eating softy.

There was a hidden desire to protect the small Italian. He knew that he wanted to protect her and to keep her safe, but he didn't quite understand why. He didn't understand this need. To be honest he felt weird wanting to protect another 'guy' that wasn't his brother.

Ludwig however, chose not to dwell on such thoughts.

"Vhat vill happen now zhat I'm away from my homeland Gilbert? At least I was allowed-" he never could finish his comment before his brother spoke up quickly.

Gilbert had looked at him unafraid and not amused for the first time in a while, "Vhat do jou zhink vill happen Vest? It'll all go to shit vith jou gone. Zhey're going to twist it so much zhat vhen jou're finally able to be trusted vit jourself again und jou von't know vhere to begin restoring jour homeland." Prussia, however was not done with what he was saying,

"Jou can zhank Feliciano for being a cowardly baby." He crossed his arms and sat back on his bed.

Ludwig had thought about what his brother had said and even though Feliciano was his friend, he had gotten him into this mess. It pained him greatly to agree slightly with his bruder for once. Italy was weak in some areas, such as military, and a big baby, but he would never go so far as to say she was useless.

Gilbert still stared angrily at the wall imagining what he was going to do to that little traitorous little idiot.

"Vest, fick zhat pasta-loving Italian, he didn't come zhrough on anyzhing he said. He lied to us und didn't do anyzhing, but try to appeal to zhe other countries."

Germany stared at his brother as he began to speak leaning forward slightly he responded in kind, "I vanted to believe zhat he learned zomezhing from zhose trainings. To believe zhat he vasn't as useless as everyone zhinks him to be. To zhink zhat ja, I helped the country of Italy get stronger. Zhat I helped mein friend believe in himself."

He finished as he laid down on his cot toward the wall away from his brother's shocked gaze.

Until...

"... Und look vhere zhat 'as got jou for believing." he responded before turning over and going to sleep as well, Prussia went to sleep uneasy that night as did Germany. A lot of thoughts running through their minds at once.

 **Time-Skip: A Month Later**

 **Place: The Nation Prison**

 **-Washington, D.C.**

It had been one miserable month later for the nations...well nation and non-nation in the prison. The Time had passed slowly and was quite torturous to them. Nothing interesting had happened, then again what might've been interesting?

Nothing.

Yes, that's right.

Nothing.

Except for a fuzzy clip that was being shown outside their cell door showing, someone breaking into the Pentagon in the dead of the night and coming out unscathed.

"Americans! Bunch of losers! I am zhe only awesome one here in zhis less zhan awesome prison und zhat is a fact!"

Gilbert had not only insulted Americans, but didn't show any shame in doing it either.

Ludwig shook his head and continued to write in his new Sudoku book.

Gilbert groaned aloud, "Zhat isn't even interesting und jou vould choose it over jour own bruder?! I'm more awesome zhan zhat zhing!"

Ludwig looked up again about to say something when the alarm went off in a constant whirring sound.

The guards outside their cell got ready shouting, " What the hell could it be?!"

The second guard answered, "I don't know! Ray said that the intruder was fast and equipped with outdated weapons! Keep your eyes open men and watch out."

The third guard who was known as John growled, "Just keep focused on the task at hand." They followed the advice of the older guard keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, but really if the intruder was using old school weapons then surely, they'd be able to win.

That's where they were wrong, or if they actually knew what they were up against.

They kept their ears open, the hallway's light flickered giving off a very eerie like atmosphere to the area.

They each held their guns up at chest level aiming and waiting.

Ludwig and Gilbert moved silently on their beds wondering what in the heck was going on. This was strange even for humans.

That was when something happened, something that they didn't see coming. A small lithe figure could be made out slightly in the rafters if someone were looking, but the guards weren't looking up.

The figure clad in different colored leathers started arming their gauntlet with darts. Taking aim, the dart went zipping toward Joe.

The second guard was down, limp and unmoving.

"Joe!" The first guard knelt next to the man checking his pulse as well as anything else, only finding a dart with a blue feather tip. It would need to be upgraded soon, the figure made a mental note of that as they watched the chaos they had just inflicted.

"He's been shot with some kind of dart, but he's still alive."

The elder man nodded in understanding, but kept his gun, aiming and waiting for any sign of movement.

Gilbert who sat there waiting in anticipation watched as Ludwig put away his book wondering why they seemed so antsy.

The figure smirked knowingly as they grabbed a mini sphere, which was the size of a marble and dropped it on the floor creating a cloud of smoke. Just enough for them to drop down and take out the guards.

That's what the figure did.

They dropped to the floor with a grace that couldn't be put into words, knocking out the younger guard swiftly, wrapping an arm around the young man's neck, not killing him, but forcing him to go unconscious.

The elder man was all that was left of the guards, 'Honestly, Alfred only three to guard Ludwig and Gilbert? Who's the not so smart one?' the figure questioned themselves as they turned their head slightly. The elder man had let out a shot of warning. The hooded figure glared slightly having avoided the shot.

They quickly took him down, knocking him out with a sleep dart before stepping away overlooking their work, they went to look for the keys.

Finding the keys, the figure unlocked Gilbert's and Ludwig's cell door.

The door creaked open, revealing the lithe leather clothed figure. Gilbert stared at the 'human' with interest. 'I knew I remembered their fighting style from somewhere,' he thought to himself, this was an assassin. "Bruder we should follow them. They may lead us out of this American themed prison." He really wanted a nice beer…scratch that two cases of the stuff and maybe some other things too. He also wanted to rip Feli a new one for this.

Ludwig's and the figure's eyes locked before the slender form of their rescuer broke eye contact and began to leave through the door, expecting them to follow. When Gilbert and his brother followed the hooded person, they walked out to find three guards all knocked out and unconscious, they shared a look as they walked after the person in front of them.

The person walked toward the end of the hall, before turning toward the Germanic Nations and waited patiently. They nodded when Ludwig spoke up, "Bruder do jou zhink zhat ve should really trust zhis…zhis ausgefallener Mensh?" He questioned quietly.

"Do jou have better idea, kleiner bruder." Ludwig could give no answer to the elder sibling as he followed Prussia behind, he just wanted to get out and tell Feli that he forgave 'him' (her) for what had happened and that it wasn't her fault.

Ludwig and Gilbert caught up to the figure about to ask a question that had been bugging him since he had been following the lither figure, but the assassin would stop them every so often to check the way as well as scout out to make sure the way was clear. The assassin turned and motioned for him to ask his question.

"Are you a Nation?" The question flowed from his mouth before he could stop it and realize what he had just asked.

The assassin however simply turned their head and nodded continuing on looking for the exit of this damned prison. The assassin really hated America in this sense right now, it could be Alcatraz and the figure still would be better off climbing walls then going through the whole prison to find a way out, but the people behind the figure probably couldn't climb out at the speed in which the assassin needed them to go, so the long way they went.

However, as soon as the figure had found the right door, no sooner had the figure turned the handle did something happen to stop progress.

America had joined his fellow people to help them get the threat out of the prison, but he was also pissed because he had realized that his apartment had been broken into and the Pentagon had been hacked and broken into as well. America believed this to be a call for war on his nation and himself, but he also knew that he would try to listen to this stupid person's claim before after all he had to be…. he swallowed the word 'fair.'

"Alright, when I find the person who not only broke into my apartment, the Pentagon, and this prison, I swear I'm going to kick their ass all the way to Timbuktu!" He then saw the assassin and his mind did a 360 and a double take before he lowered his gun.

"Okay, since when did Assassins Creed become real Dude?!" The Guards had aimed a gun at the assassin.

Gilbert then spoke up, "I vouldn't do zhat if I vere jou, he's pretty deadly vith zhose knives und his own guns."

Ludwig watched the exchange carefully, he didn't want their rescuer to get hurt, but he also knew that this nation would get into a whole lot of trouble.

America glared and made a motion when the Assassin smirked from behind its hood and ran forward with surprising speed taking out each guard aiming to injure not kill. The speed was quick and nearly caught Alfred off guard, but he saw what the assassin was doing just injuring his people so as not to make a declaration of war. After all, killing a nations people was usually a declaration of war.

Alfred growled slightly, "Alright, you wanna play dirty? We'll play dirty!" he shouted aiming punches, while the assassin grumbled in their head about how the Germanic brothers could have easily escaped while they fought off the big nation trying to take them to the floor and into a wall.

"Who are you!" Alfred shouted.

'Your worst nightmare', the assassin thought smugly as well as hilariously.

The assassin side-stepped the American and sent an upper cut to his jaw, but then didn't see the boot coming to swipe the feet from under the assassin, but the figure was not going to give up as they dodged to the side only to get punched in the face hitting the ground, with an 'ooofff'.

America had aimed a gun at the assassin's head looking very much in a pissed off mood.

"You've lost, now tell me who the hell you are." Alfred said levelly with the intruder, the assassin had begun to move back when Alfred had taken the safety off the gun.

The assassin looked down panicking slightly, if they revealed their identity then that meant everything would be ruined, but if they didn't then they'd be shot. A shot hurts like a glitch.

The nation began to remove their hood quietly.

Alfred waited then he saw the curl and heart shaped face, he took a step back, as he muttered unbelievably, "Italy!?"

Italy looked up into the eyes of America remembering what Romano had told her a couple of days ago, but she had been filled with such determination to rescue her friends that she didn't care of the consequences. Only now she wasn't so sure, as long as it was America and not someone else who was dolling them out.

"Do you know what you have done? You could have literally made a declaration of war with what you have done!" America was beyond pissed and also shocked that the timid Italy could be capable of this. He didn't understand how, and he really wanted to find out, wait…if Italy can hack into the Pentagon and break into his apartment then how bad was his security systems really? "Why did you do this?" He finally asked.

Italy thought how she would reveal this carefully before she stood up held her ground and said simply. "Germany and Prussia have been falsely accused for something they didn't do, I did ask for help with what happened, but it was my fault." She didn't elaborate, but she could tell that America had a lot of questions.

"How can that be your fault, it's not like you landed a hit on anyone with your weak country." He laughed slightly, only to find that the face of Italy was not amused nor was it in any way wanting to joke or tease.

'Honestly how hard is it to see that I'm not as innocent and sweet as everyone believes me to be, I have a past just as everyone else does!' This frustrated her to no end, but America was not done with his musings.

"Last I heard you couldn't even through a grenade." He laughed.

"Stop laughing." The quiet voice of Italy said softly, but it was masked with a hint of anger, but the laughing continued until Italy brought her hand back and punched America.

"Ve, I said stop laughing, I'm not joking, I'm being serious. They were falsely accused for something they didn't do-"

Alfred had taken a step back from the force, okay…. So, Italy could pack a wallop and a right hook, not as powerful, but it was a start. It took him off guard just a bit.

Gilbert and Ludwig had been standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. Their little Italia was here and trying to take the blame for what she did, but what Ludwig was hurt the most about was that Italy knew how to fight, but pretended to be stupid about it. It didn't make sense to him, if you knew how to fight why hide it like she had.

Ludwig felt that he had been lied too, he wondered if Italy would have won a fight against him when they first met, of course Italy was hiding in a tomato box too, he cut off his thoughts when he saw America pin Italy to the wall.

"Don't ever do that again, you'll make someone think you're crazy."

Italy's eyes darkened just a little bit showing that maybe she was on the edge, but not fully off it yet, "Then start taking me seriously."

"Besides- "

"Shut up and let me speak." She demanded.

America waved his hand, and let her go ahead.

"I ask that you gather the nations for another hearing to prove Germany and Prussia innocent of the crimes that were charged to them. I am taking full blame and responsibility for what happened. I am the one who landed and started a fight with Russia's people, I and I alone am responsible for what happened to Russia."

America, Germany, and Prussia all stared at her slack jawed, wide eyes, and all at once shouted, "WHAT!"

 **Author's note:**

 **Well here's the third chapter, Yes, I may change the rating to an M because of the way I'm going to write Russia, and this will have slight 2pish mannerisms for Italy. Mainly because Italy is the Nyo version of male Italy. So, I hope you liked this chapter and next chapter may be shorter because it's going to be a flash back chapter to what Italy did and she got to the prison. Also, I know that Russia didn't have anything to do with Italy war or battle wise, but this is fanfiction and I was only taking some liberties with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, all rights go to the rightful owner.**

 **Language glossary:**

 **ausgefallener Mensh (German)- outlandish human**

 **kleiner bruder (German)- little brother**

 **bruder (German) -brother**

 **If I missed anything I apologize, or if any of the language is wrong, I'm sorry I tried, and I'll try to figure out how to fix it. Just let me know if I screwed something up lol**

 **Anyway, hope you have a good night/day.**

 **-blackkitten101**


	4. Chapter 4: Why We Do the Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

 **Alright I know I should have put these on the first chapter and I thought I did, but I apologize if I didn't.**

 **Warnings:**

 **Fem-Italy with 2pish Italy tendencies.**

 **Fem-Canada**

 **NOT historically accurate:**

 **-Made up battles**

 **-Countries that may not have had anything to do with a certain nation, I.E. Russia and Italy.**

 **Bad Language- (Mainly Romano)**

 **Assassin-Italy**

 **Italy is slightly OOC. The kind and cuddly nature is still there, but she's not going to be overly ignorant of everything around her.**

 **This is not about WW2, I've said this in previous chapters nor is about a real war, it's a made-up battle that could have led to a war.**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **~Le Flash-Back~**

 **Time- 20:00 (8:00 at night) and 2 weeks before the 'rescue'**

 **Where: Washington, D.C.**

 _Italy had just gotten to the apartment of Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as America. She watched from the bushes waiting for him to leave. 'If he doesn't leave then I seriously don't know what I'm going to do other than knock him out if need be.' She thought to herself. That was when the superpower emerged from his apartment, he of course had many other homes all over his nation, but this was when he was hosting meetings and having to have tons of work done at the Pentagon and the White House. She listened intently as Alfred spoke to an armed guard._

" _Of course, dude I always have that sort of stuff on lock and key, it's not like anyone's going to break into my apartment. They wouldn't even know what I am either. Stop worrying!" He spoke jovially as he smacked the back of the guard, the guard in turn flinched a little. America still didn't know his own strength. She watched as they got into the car and began to drive away, where she had no idea. She looked around and found a window that was slightly open. Smirking, Feliciana climbed up to the top and eased herself in after opening it just a tad more to get in. "Well that was easier than I…a-expected." She smiled thoughtfully then began to go through Alfred's house._

" _If I were America where would I hide blueprints or floor plans of the Pentagon in here…" she began to go through the stuff not feeling bad at all. She went from desk to desk, to tabletop. She finally went into his room and blinked looking around, "The only place that's clean is surprisingly his room and the kitchen…. go figure." She thought to herself as she went to his bedside and began going through the side table, she then saw the lap-top on the bed._

 _Feli wanted to literally hit herself for not thinking of the computer, since this was the modern age now, and technology was a thing. She went through the password and began entering several things, after hooking something up to it and began typing on the keyboard. "England."_

 _The words flashed to…_

' _Please re-enter your password, the password you have entered is incorrect.'_

 _She tried again, "Russia is a Commie Bastard"_

' _Please re-enter your password, the password you have entered is incorrect"_

 _Feli sat back and then tried something else, "I'M THE HERO"_

 _The screen turned and began to load as she waited with a victorious smirk on her face. "Seriously… that's just…really America." After the page turned and showed the home-screen, she began running data to search what she wanted. It took several minutes before she was able to pull up what she wanted, the Pentagon blue-prints._

 _Seeing them she took a picture and marked where she needed to go, before closing everything down in the computer pulling out her cord to her device, she carefully puts things back to where they were before she came into Alfred's house._

 _Feli then went out the window again shutting it, making sure it shut. She now had to find the Pentagon and do surveillance before putting her plan to action. She had her blue-prints and then she had the items necessary for watching the Pentagon. All she had to do now was wait. An assassin waits in the shadows and patiently waits, she had taught all her assassins that. They were spread out, she had assassins in England, Russia, France, Egypt, America, and everywhere. She had just gone out of Commission for a while leading everyone to believe that she had 'died', but she hadn't. Now she had a reason to bring back her assassin self and boy did she miss this. She didn't a little dabbling of this during World War 1 and 2, but then stopped again when her brother begged her too. How could she say no to him? He was only trying to protect her._

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Time-Skip: Two Weeks Later**

 _It had been awhile since Italy had come out of the Pentagon unscathed. She was happy to have gotten what she wanted. Feli had started a fuss and caused quite the panic for the Americans. She laughed at this for a moment. To think that someone as small as her could cause such a thing. Feli hadn't felt this much fun since the Renaissance years, yes, the Renaissance years. That had been fun, a time of rebirth and learning. She remembered the days she spent with Leonardo Da Vinci and Galileo secretly helping them with their plans. She still had their notebooks._

 _She missed those days of mattering to people, but she also disliked being owned by Austria. Though she would admit that Austria did take care of her. She knew that neither Austria or Hungary would approve of what she had done. She had basically lied to Germany and gained his troops to land a blow to Russia._

 _All she had been thinking at that point was her survival and Feli knew that had done something stupid, she was going to take the fall and make sure that she got the blame. She was going to get her friends freed in any way possible. She thought of all of this as she ran to a safe place. She now had the information she needed to infiltrate the Prison that Ludwig and Gilbert were being kept in._

 _Feliciana smiled to herself as she stood outside the prison watching the guards switch shifts every two hours. Some were burly, and some were a little gangly. Seeing an opening at the top of the wall, she scaled the walls finding cracks in the wall using it to hoist herself up and climb. She had special gloves on that allowed her to do that. She heard a specific conversation being brought up near a window, she held onto the edge just below and waited._

" _Alfred, I'm telling you, that you can't just imprison Gilbert. We as nations didn't gather enough information or evidence. What example are we setting if we don't follow the guidelines that have been placed." A feminine voice spoke almost softly to the other._

" _Mattie, if we were going to follow the rules and regulations then Russia would have had them both rotting away in prison or in his house doing whatever he does to those he keeps there." Alfred shouted almost angrily._

 _Mattie threw her hands up in the air, "So, are you saying that we shouldn't care?"_

" _What is there to care about? They did it and they were caught on my soil therefore they were in my jurisdiction! I'm the hero and I'm doing this to keep Russia from killing them or dissolving the rest of Germany, Prussia was already dissolved, but still somehow managed to survive!"_

 _Mattie growled, "Because Berlin is on the East side, Prussia's side and the people still learn of his history and remember him just a little bit. He's like me, you, England, and even France sometimes forget about me!" She shouted angrily, though the shout was a lot quieter._

 _Alfred glared, "We do not forget about yo- "_

" _I get mistaken for you sometimes Alfred, Cuba has to be convinced that I'm not you all the time, I'm a girl! For crying out loud. I think that would be plainly obvious to the nations, but oh nooo…it's not." She replied softly._

 _The arguing went on for a little longer until both parties left the room due to differences. Italy sighed and climbed through the opened window, "Who knew…even the North American twins have their differences…go figure and I'm talking to myself again."_

 _She walked down the halls being quiet and watching what was going on, she was going to find Germany and Prussia._

 **o0o0o**

 _She had found them and had done battle with the guards, almost leading Prussia and Germany out of the prison, when America showed up. She hated that he always showed up at the most inopportune times. She had to show them that she was powerful enough, but America was a superpower compared to her and he had uncanny strength. She would have won, if it hadn't of been for America's determined look in his eyes._

 _She was more experienced for crying out loud, Feli had even beaten the Ottoman Empire when she was just a child for crying out loud. She was great at fencing, though didn't really get to show it off as much, but she was very sneaky when she wanted to be. She had just had to suppress her other sides of her personality._

 _She had been beaten, it was sad, but hey America was a lot stronger, she felt good that she had lasted a little longer. What really upset her was having to reveal who she was and seeing that look of disappointment and shock written all over Germany's face, Feli frowned internally, thinking, 'He probably thinks I've betrayed him, or something worse…I just didn't want him to know that I knew what I was doing because I was afraid of nations getting the wrong Idea.'_

 _Italy had revealed her identity and felt her eyes go to the floor after the look she caught on Germany's face as well as Prussia's. America's look was by far the most hysterical because of his shock and concern mixed into one, but there was also that look that said there would be vengeance._

 _Feliciana and Alfred got into an argument and it went back and forth between the two of them. Finally, when She began to demand a retrial be conducted for Germany and Prussia, America had rolled his eyes saying she was bluffing, but not until…_

 **Time: 16:00 hundred hours (4:00)**

 **Where: The United Nations Building in America.**

"I the Northern Part of Italy, Feliciano Vargas brother of Romano 'Lovino' Vargas planned an attack using anything necessary to defend my nation against Russia. I am responsible for the uproar and unrest in Russia, no one else. I led the attack against Russia. Me."

The Nations present couldn't believe what they heard. America was sitting next to England as he sent a small glare toward the Mediterranean nation. However, the one nation's look who was beyond murderous was the nation that had been wronged. Germany and Prussia watched Italy carefully. Germany turned to her, "Why? Why would you do this now?" He was confused and felt betrayed, He didn't know how many more surprises he could take from his Italian friend.

Feliciana just looked at him with soft eyes, "I was tired of being thought of as weak, my boss wanted me to make nice with Russia, I thought it was just a simple alliance, but It was different. Our bosses had a different type of Alliance in mind." The nations listened to her, though Russia looked very angry as he stared her down.

Feli continued on, "I am not weak, and I am not useless. I ask that a trial be set for me to release Germany and the ex-nation Prussia. I await your judgement."

She said confidently as she watched them.

The nations all began whispering when England replied, "We have come to the agreement of letting Russia choose what to do with you, since he is the aggrieved party."

More like, they could feel his darkening aura and they wanted to get the hell out of here. They watched Russia closely as he stood up and walked closer to Italy.

"You have nerve, Da? To send missiles into my nation and pick a fight with me. When my nation was trying to secure an alliance with yours." He said dangerously, "Our bosses had already agreed to the alliance, your boss was just trying to get ahold of your seal of approval. Well I see your seal and if you want to live instead of being dissolved then I suggest you stamp the papers." He got near her face and practically hissed in her ear.

She looked down as she was brought to the table, Russia stared her down. She had heard tales from Toris and the rest of the Baltics of what sort of man Russia was and they didn't really like living under his thumb. She figured she wouldn't either.

"Sign or die." He said simply as he caressed his pipe watching to see what she would do.

Italy despite her bravery was doing this for her friends, for Germany and Prussia. She was doing this for her love Germany. She loved him, and it pained her that she even thought of betraying him like that and yet she did it. She hated herself for it so much. She reached into her uniform and pulled out the stamp and melted some of the wax and began to stamp it the old-fashioned way. She had signed her life away. She had signed away herself all to protect those she loved, and she would never do things differently.

Russia grabbed her roughly and began dragging her out, but she managed to fight his hold and run to Germany and hug him one last time as she got out in her language, "Ti Amo." She was grabbed again and forced off Germany as she was dragged away. Germany fought his restraints and America.

Feli felt tears leave her eyes. Russia all the while smirked to himself, he now had the Italian that he had wanted, and he was not going to let her get away. He knew the Italian had something else they were hiding, but he would figure it out, no doubt about It and he would then exploit it.

Russia always got his way and when he didn't he made everyone pay.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just haven't been in the writing mood since a lot of things happened to me all at once. My Grandma passed away and its just been hard. I've started another semester of College and I'm currently in the moving process. I don't know when I'll get another update up. I'm also currently working on my own book. Thank you, guys, for reading and don't forget leave a comment.**

 **Have a good night/day.**

 **-blackkitten101**

 **Vocabulary;**

 **Italian: Ti amo -I love you. (At least that's what google told me.)**


End file.
